The Study of Other Species
by PartyTime1235
Summary: Megatron finds out that the Autobots have human 'pets' and now he wants some. Join six random humans as they become 'pets' to the Decepticons. SOME FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**The Study of Other Species**

Prologue

Knockout was walking down the long, dark hallway of the Nemesis along with Breakdown. Lord Megatron called for him and the red medic wasn't sure what was going on. Walking into the control room, Breakdown and Knockout saw Megatron and Soundwave talking about something he didn't know about. "Lord Megatron…" Knockout said, grabbing his attention.

The war lord turned to the two smaller mechs, "Ah Knockout and Breakdown, glad you could come as fast as you could."

"If you don't mind me asking Lord Megatron," Breakdown began, "but why are we here?"

Megatron walked towards his higher class medics. "Since I've fully recovered from being in stais for many cycles, I've noticed that the Autobots have gathered some fleshy pets." He walked back to a computer and began clicking away, "I think that we should gather some of our own to learn more about their species and world."

Breakdown and Knockout gave each other looks, then back to Megatron, "Sir, what are you saying?" Knockout asked.

"I am saying that I need you and Breakdown to gather some humans." He said, fed up with them not understanding what they're saying. "So go down there and get some humans."

The two mechs bowed and left the room and headed for the ground bridge controls. "Where are we gonna find some humans?" Breakdown asked, sitting on a metal box.

The medic sighed, "Don't ask me! I'm a medic not a youngling sitter."

"So that's what we are now?" the blue mech asked, "Watchers of human younglings?"

Knockout nodded, "Looks like it." He began typing away on the computer, "Should they all be from the same place or different places?"

Breakdown looked at the globe of the planet Earth. "I'm not sure, but they should speak some English."

The medic typed away and some little blips came up, "I found some places where children go." They looked at some schools, parks, arcades, movies, and homes all across the globe."

"We should get them from America." Breakdown said, "That's where the Autobots got theirs from."

Knockout nodded, "Except for their female, she's from somewhere here." He pointed over to Asia. "Speaking of female, do we know what kind of fleshy's we're getting?"

Breakdown thought for a moment, "Whatever we can get our hands on. But we at least want one male and one female."

The medic agreed and activated the bridge, transformed along with his friend and they drove right through.

**Maui, Hawaii**

The ocean was clear and the waves weren't good, but that didn't stop Lily Anderson from waiting out on her board. She was at her private part of the beach and was having the time of her life just being alone, well other than that she was with her younger cousin David. School drama and family stuff was sticking to her where ever she went, except for on the waves.

A strong wave started to form and Lily paddled her way out there. Getting close enough, she went for it and stood up. "Woo Hoo!" David said, sitting on the back of the board. The sea salt hit her nose and the breeze hit her brunette hair.

She looked out onto the sand and saw something very irregular. A greenish blue swirling vortex was coming out of the wild jungle part of the beach. Then two giant beings walked out of it and onto the beach. They wiped out and fell into the ocean. Bobbing back up, Lily saw them looking over at them, "What the…"

Grabbing her board, she dragged to the sand along her brother and looked at them, "What in the world?" David said, brushing the wet, brown hair from his face.

"What was that?" one of them asked Lily. She tilted her head in confusion, "What were you doing? Did you injure yourself?"

Lily shook her head, "I was just surfing, and it's a hobby."

Knockout scanned her, causing her to flinch back, "She's healthy, we'll take this one." He went over and scanned the little boy, "And this one."

Breakdown grabbed her, causing her to drop her board. "HEY PAL WATCH IT!" in his other hand he grabbed David.

They turned back and walked through the ground bridge. Once back on the ship, they picked another location.

**New York City, New York**

"Yeah man," Logan said into his phone, "I'll be there soon." Logan Millers, a street kid from the run down part of New York City. He was walking down one of the abandoned alley ways, taking a short cut to the rec. center.

The city kid was a foster child, being passed around all over the city many times. He didn't car though, he hung out with his old 'siblings' all the time. Being a basketball star he had many opportunities to get out of the house and stretch his legs.

Walking further down, he saw a giant, red robot standing at the end of the alley. Picking up the pace he walked up to Knockout, "Am I trippin'?"

The medic knelled down, "You're not 'trippin'', whatever that means…" he looked over the kid and a smiled creped onto his face, "Come on fleshy, let's go." Logan was picked up and they walked through the ground bridge.

**Los Angeles, California**

Claire Granger walked down her long drive way carrying her Coach purse along with her. Her daddy was out on business so she had the run of their mansion. She needed to go for a little walk because like her mother always says, only skinny girls get the guys and she just ate a low-fat, meatless taco.

Getting down to the end of the drive way, she saw a huge blue jeep parked across the street. "Oh, the paparazzi must be looking for daddy!" she squealed.

Running towards the car, she fixed her strawberry blond hair and mini skirt. Getting close enough, she noticed that that the car didn't have a license plate, so it must have been from Europe, or Australia or even Mars. Somewhere not in America.

"Oh Mr. Camera man!" she said, getting right to the door, "I'm ready for some pictures!"

She tapped onto the window and looked in, not seeing anyone in there. The driver door opened and out came some tentacles. Grabbing her by the waist, she was strapped into the driver seat and knocked out, Breakdown using some knockout gas.

**Madison, Wisconsin**

"Okay Belle," Oliver Jones said, holding his baby sister in his arms, "Auntie Kate should be home soon. Then we can eat dinner."

Belle looked up at her big brother and smiled, "Ollie down!" she said, squirming in his arms.

He laughed and put his sister down so she could totter around in the grass. Living on a farm for most of their lives, the Jones kids enjoyed being outside all the time. Oliver watched Belle pull a dandelion out of the ground and look it over. "Look!" she squealed, showing him the weed.

Oliver nodded, "Yep, weeding is one of your favorite past times."

She giggled and threw the weed at her brother. Looking towards the big red barn, Oliver saw a nice red sports car come flying their way. He scooped up his little sister and held her close. She knew what a car was when she saw one and she knew that was a nice car. Getting closer, the passenger door opened and some tentacles grabbed the two children dragging them into the car.

Oliver looked next to him a saw a brunette girl knocked out wearing nothing but a swimsuit and a dark skinned boy in the back. Another younger looking boy sat next to him in swim trunks. "What's going on! Let us out!"

"Calm down flesh bag," K.O.'s voice came from the radio, "we're just going for a little ride." Some of the knockout gas Breakdown used came through and knocked the new humans out.

**Nemesis**

The two mechs laid all of the unconscious humans onto a huge med berth and looked them over. They were all different in so many ways. "We picked a great bunch huh?" Breakdown said, looking at them.

"Megatron should be happy." Knockout said, running some more scans on them. "You wanna go get him?"

Breakdown shook his head, "No way, I'll stay here with them." he gazed over the children.

The medic sighed, "Well at least comm. him down here. I think he'll want to see them."

Getting onto his comm. system he took a seat on one of the empty berths, :: Megatron sir, we've returned with the humans::

::Excellent, I shall be down in a moment:: Megatrons deep voice said, cutting the line.

Breakdown sighed, "He's comin', should we wake them?"

Knockout looked up from a data pad, "I don't think so buddy. I don't want loud fleshies when Megatron comes in."

The blue mech agreed and just looked them over again. The blond girl and the brunette one looked about the same age, but much different. Then there was the blond hair boy who was still latched on to the smallest female. The dark skinned boy came next and had something covering his eyes. Then there was the last boy who must have been the youngest male. They would stir slightly, but nothing major.

Lord Megatron walked into the med bay along with Soundwave, Starscream and Airachnid. "Where are they?" he asked, going up to Knockout.

The medic pointed to the table, "They're still unconscious Lord Megatron."

"Then wake them!" Screamer said, hitting his fist on the table.

Megatron grabbed his SIC by his right wing and pulled him away from the table, "STARSCREAM, you fool! I do not want screaming flesh bags here right now."

Knockout looked at Breakdown and whispered, "Told ya so."

The war Lord threw Starscream against the wall, "We just have to wait for at least one to wake."

"We wait all the time," Airachnid said, taking a seat on top of a counter, "what's another long wait?"

And so they all sat, no one was talking, no one moving. That is until the older brunette girl sat up, "Oh God my head…David, did we wipe out harder than we thought?" she rubbed her eyes, waiting for a response. None came, "David? David answer me."

She opened her eyes and saw more than just her cousin, but four other kids and more robots. Her eyes widened and she stood up, and jumped over some kids to get to him, "DAVID JACKSON GET UP!"

David groaned, "Lily, stop yelling at me…I wanna sleep."

"GET UP DAVID!" she said, shaking him and making him sit up, "I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN!"

The boy opened his eyes and looked behind his cousin, seeing two familiar robots and four unfamiliar ones. "Lily, where in the world are we now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why else do you think I got you up!"

Logan hit Lily on her arm, "Can ya turn it down?"

"Yeah, I need beauty sleep." Claire said, looking over at the cousins, then up at the giants watching them.

Oliver stood up next to Lily, holding Belle in his arms, "Is this Disney World or land or whatever?" he said looking around.

Claire walked over to the older boy, "I've, like, been there so many times. This isn't it."

Megatron stood and walked over to the children. "You are all aboard my ship, the Nemesis."

Oliver's eyes widened and the grip on his sleeping sister tightened. "What are you?"

"Decepticons from the planet Cybertron." The Lord answered, looking down at the humans, "Scouting your planet for energon, the fuel and blood life that runs through our veins."

Lily looked up at them all, "Decepticons? Why are you called that?"

Starscream scowled, "Those accursed Autobots gave us the name early in the war. The name came with a bad reputation, but we honor it with pride."

"Amen to that." Airachnid said, waving her hand up and down in front of her, "Now, who are you humans?"

Logan went first, "I'm Logan Miller, thirteen years."

"I'm David, I'm eleven." David said from behind his cousin, "And this is Lily, she's fifteen."

Claire pulled her pony tail tighter around her head, "I'm Claire Granger, sixteen and a Pisces."

Oliver shifted Belle in his arms, "I'm Oliver, sixteen in a half and his is my sister Belle, she's two."

Breakdown's eyes widened, "Knockout, you took a two year old?"

"I didn't know!" he said, holding up his hands in defense.

Megatron stood in-between the two, "Enough, we do not want to set a bad example for the children." Lily rolled her eyes, she's not a child. "What's done is done. And now we must decide on guardians."

* * *

><p>Okay! You guys wanna give me suggestions, feel free.<p>

OC descriptions are in my BIO.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Study of Other Species**

Chapter 1: Humans and Guardians

AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! They're amazingly, totally awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own TF: P.

* * *

><p>Megatron looked down at his new pets. Of course they were all his, but he couldn't watch them all at the same time, that's crazy. So, guardians were in order to keep the peace, and he would get first dibs. "You," He pointed to Oliver, "Come here, you shall be my charge."<p>

Looking very uncomfortable, he shuffled over to the end of the berth, gripping onto his baby sister with dear life. Airachnid huffed, "I thought the saying was femmes first?"

"Fine, you can pick next." He said, looking over his main charge.

The spider-con looked over the humans. She wanted a female, obviously. But, she didn't want the young one, too much work. And the brunette didn't seem to be willing to cooperate. That left the blonde, spunky girl. "Claire wasn't it?" she walked over and placed out her hand, "What a lovely name."

Claire climbed onto the Con's hand, and crossed her legs. "Thank you, and that purple is, like, totally your color."

Airachind was flattered by the human, they would get along just fine. "Soundwave, chose your charge." Megatron ordered his greatest spy.

The sclient mech nodded and noted that Starscream growled that he got to choose first. Looking them over, he only found one he liked, the next oldest male Logan. Quickly, but carefuly, he picked up the boy in his hands. Logan just looked up at him, then noticed that he didn't have a face, just a mask. He also noticed that the robot holding him hasn't spoken at all.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream said, bowing to his master, "may I please pick next."

Megatron rolled his optics, "You did nothing to help this experiment Starscream. Knockout and Breakdown will choose next."

Breakdown let Knockout go first and pick, not really good at choices. The red medic walked over to the table and looked at his choices. He had the youngest female, the older female and the youngest boy. Knockout didn't want the younger female, too many messes and work. And the older female is more like his buddy then him. "David, isn't it?" K.O. said, looking at the Hawaiian boy.

He nodded, "And you're Breakdown?"

The medic laughed, "Knockout actually, but Breakdown's my friend."

The blue mech waved at the boy who waved back. Then he knelled down by Lily, "How about you're my charge and I'm your guardian."

Lily nodded and moved closer to the eye patched mech.

That left Belle to Starscream, and the seeker wasn't happy. Normally, seekers are supposed to guard over young ones overprotectively, but that was for Cybertronians, not flesh bags.

Starscream looked at the sleeping child, "Give her to me human."

Oliver was apprehensive, this was a huge metal robot giant and Belle was this tiny angle. He looked over to Megatron, worry on his face. "Go on Oliver, we need to continue on with the day."

Slowly, he peeled Belle off of his shoulder and handed her to the waiting hand. Belle moved a little in his huge hand, but settled down quickly. Oliver was picked up in the hand of Megatron, "You are a curios species."

The teen just looked up at him, not wanting to show fear of what might happen next. David spoke up from the berth, "Um, so are we goin' home? Mom's gonna be worried…"

"Yeah," Claire added, "my mother made, like, a special nail appointment for us tonight."

Megatron had all the eyes and optics on him. "For tonight, you'll be going to gather things. You'll all be staying here for a long while." Lily didn't look up from the table, she didn't want to stay here, she wanted to sleep in her own bed at night until she moved out for college. The war lord continued, "Take your charges, meet back here as early as possible."

All of them bowed and followed Megatron out of the med bay. Transforming, they set out, even Megatron.

**New York City, New York**

Soundwave made sure that the alley way was clear before transforming onto his feet. Logan just looked ahead and gave his guardian directions on where his house was. Unlike the others, Logan was happy to get out of the city. He liked his guardian, scilent but careful. The duo got to Lilcon Park and made a left quickly. Then, Logan felt something wet on his head, "Did you feel that?"

Soundwave just kept going, not giving any response to the boy. Logan felt it again, only more this time. He looked up and saw that it was beginning to rain, hard. "Quick, the parking garage is up there."

Slightly speeding up the pace, the Con made it to the garage and transformed back into a helicopter. Getting out of Soundwave, he patted his door and ran inside the parking garage since the heli couldn't go inside. Getting to the fourth floor, he found the stairwell for his appartement and began climbing stairs again. Finding the right floor, Logan got out of the stairwell and found his apartment.

"Ms. Young, I'm home." He said, closing the door behind him.

The little old lady mumbled something from the family room and Logan took it as an okay, whatever type of thing. He looked at the clock and found that it was almost eleven thirty, way past his bed time. Going into the small kitchen he grabbed a banana from the counter and went into his room. Seeing his still packed bag, he decided that he was ready enough for what ever tomorrow was going to bring.

He figured out that he and Soundwave could be good friends. They were both quiet and did as asked, he could even teach him some Spansih. Finding his basketball not in the bag, he threw it on top of the zipped bag and went to lay in his bed. The old lady wouldn't notice him being gone and it was summer anyways so he didn't have to worry about school, none of them.

Turning and looking out at the big city, he saw that there was no way of Soundwave getting to him in the morning to let him know that they were leaving. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he set his alarm for four in the morning. That gave him thirty minutes to shower, ten to eat and five to get everything else set. Laying his head down, he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

**Los Angeles, California**

Airachind landed on the helicopter pad on top of the Granger mansion. "Wow, this is a huge home you've got here." The spider-bot said, "It's not as big as the ship though."

Claire got out of her new friend, "We're pretty wealthy." She said, clutching her purse, "Daddy get's me whatever we can afford and what we want."

"Oviously, now come out here once you get up from recharge." Airachind gave an order, "So pack tonight."

She smiled, "Good night Airachind!"

Walking down into the house, she passed by some maids and buttlers walking around. They greeted her and she smiled back, finding her way into the kitchen. Seeing that her mother and daddy weren't home from their conference in Chicago, she was left alone to get something for her self. Looking into the fridge, she found somethings to make a salad with.

"Miss Granger," Stevens voice called from behind. "do you need assistance with your meal?"

She shook her head, "I've got it, but thanks anyways."

He bowed to her and walked out of the kitchen. Claire sighed, she didn't always like being waited on hand and foot. She liked doing things for herself most of the time. Pouring the lettuce into the bowl, she used some large spoons to mix in the tomatoes and crutons. Her pink nails were starting to chip, _Damn it! I need to get these done before I leave tomorrow!_ Claire took a bite of her salad and sighed. She really didn't want to leave her home, she was born here.

Finishing her salad, she walked up the stairs to her bright pink room. Finding her suitcase from inside her closet, she opened it up and set it on her bed open and ready to be filled. Grabbing some more skirts and shirts from her closet, she neatly set them in there in piles. Walking into her bathroom, she grabbed her makeup kit and spare brush. "Dress to impress." She said to herself.

**Maui, Hawaii**

Knockout and Breakdown were almost racing down the streets to their shared home somewhere in the forest. David was having the time of his young life, speeding down the streets like there was no care in the world, "Faster Knockout! Go faster!"

The red sports car spead up, barely missing a palm tree. Breakdown wasn't going to let it go that easily. The blue mech spead up and Lily gripped tighter on the stearing wheel. "Um, maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Where's your since of adventure Lily?" Breakdown laughed, turning on to were Lily gave her address.

She turned on and leaned onto the window, "Still in the ocean!"

Breakdown and Lily beat Knockout and David back to their home. "No fair Lily, you cut us off!" the boy whined.

Lily ruffled his hair, "Whatever David." She pushed the boy towards the house. She turned back to the cars and whispered to them, "You guys can stay in back. Aunt Abby will be back in an hour and my mother and dad should be back then too."

Breakdown reved his engines, "Sure Lily, c'mon K.O."

"But my paint job!" he whined, following his friend.

Lily shook her head and followed her cousin up the stairs and into their home. It was a small, very colorful home, run down, but home. David was already in the kitchen, sliceing himself a pineapple. "Dave, cut me some!"

He looked up, "Okay, just hold on."

His cousin grabbed a bowl from the cubort and threw it on the table. She sighed, "Do you wanna go? Do you wanna live with them?"

David looked up, fear in his eyes, "Not really, I'm scared."

She gave a comforting smile and messed with his hair, "Same here, but we've got eachother."

He sniffled, "What's mama gonna say?"

"We wont tell them where we're going." She said, grabbing a piece of pineapple. "We'll leave a note for in the morning."

David thought for a moment, "Say that we're at a friends house or something."

She nodded, "Just that, now let's go pack our stuff. I don't want them yelling at us for not being ready.

**Madison, Wisconsin**

Oliver sat perfectly still in his guardian's seat. This whole situation scared him, not just for himself, but for his sister. He was holding Belle now, she was suprissingly still unconscious, which meant it was going to be a long night. Oliver figured that it was because of the dose of gas and her age. "Where are we supposed to land?" Megatron questioned.

"Um, in the barn, Auntie dosen't go in there." Oliver said, having his ears pop due to the landing.

The two jets landed and transformed, holding the humans in hand. "Get your things, we leave first thing in the morning."

Oliver nodded, being set down on the ground. Starscream grumbled, "Why can't we leave tonight? My human's still in recharge!"

Megatron hit the seeker in the back of his helm, causing Oliver to jump and Belle to wake right up. All of the males were quiet and as still as possible. Belle's eyes opened really wide as she looked up at them, then over to her brother. "Ollie…"

"Belle, it's alright." He said, pulling her head down, "Just go back to sleep."

He began walking to wards the house and she looked back at them. The tallest one scared her more than the other one, but he still scared her too. Walking up the front porch, Oliver opened the screan door. "Oliver, where have you been?" Auntie Kate's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Oliver set Belle down so she could walk and went into the kitchen. "We were out Auntie."

"Out where?" she was cutting carrots. "Oliver Moses, I promised you're father that I would know where you were at all time, same with your sister." Auntie Kate put the carrots into a bowl and ran some water through them. "How am I supposed to do that when I don't know where you are?"

Oliver took a seat at the kitchen table, "I'm almost an adult Auntie, once I'm of age, Belle and I are movin out."

She set down her cutting knife, "Where are you gonna go?"

"I've got a place." He said, "And we'll be just fine." Taking some bread off the table, he ran up the stairs to his and Belle's shared room. Oliver hates his aunt, the only reason she took them in was because their dad wasn't even in the country long enough to take care of them.

The door opened and in walked Auntie Kate with Belle in her arms. Auntie Kate is Oliver's father's baby sister and is only twenty-three years old. She doesn't know how to raise kids, but she really tries. "Ollie, there is soup on the table."

He looked up, "I don't want any."

"I don't care." She said, gripping his writ with her free hand. "Now let's eat."

**3:00 AM**

Megatron was brought out of recharge by wails that could beat Starscreams in a heartbeat. Screamer woke up himself, and both of them looked out the big barn doors. One light was on in the house and they saw a shadow of a male walking around the room, bouncing something in his arms. Slowly, Starscream walked out of the barn and closer to the house. He tapped on the window with the finger, waiting for the boy to open it up.

Oliver opened the window, "I am so sorry sir. She's not wanting to sleep anymore."

"Well can you keep it down?" he requested, "Lord Megatron and I can hear you from your filfthy barn."

A look of fear was on his face, "I'm sorry, I'm trying."

Screamer just glared at the girl and her brother, "Just do it before Megatron comes here to yell at you." And with that, the giant left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: SHOPPING WAY OF DECEPTICON!<strong>

**And maybe, if you ask nicely, some Starscream fluff...maybe**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Study of Other Species**

Chapter 2: Bonding

_Authors Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They keep me going!_

* * *

><p><strong>Madison Wisconsin<strong>

Oliver flipped onto his stomach and looked at his alarm clock when he heard a knocking from his door. "C'mon in."

Auntie Kate walked in, dressed in her work clothes, "I'm headed to work kiddo."

"Kay," he got up and walked to his closet, "I'll listen for Belle."

She smiled, "Good boy." And with that, she closed his door and left the building.

Oliver found his duffle bag at the bottom of the closet and began throwing in random pieces of clothes, clean and dirty. Grabbing some clothes for himself, he ran into the bathroom and took a quick cold shower. After stopping for his toothbrush, he slowly went into Belle's room and picked out some outfits for her. Since her clothes are much smaller than his, they could share a bag. He zippered the bag and found her blue diaper bag handing on the back of the door.

Grabbing it, he began throwing some things of hers like some diapers, little toys, binky's and bottles. Then, he thought if they even had anything to care for humans. Oliver would have to ask sooner or later. "Out!" Belle's little voice called from her crib.

He turned around and smiled, "Good morning to you too." Grabbing her, he decided on giving her a bath before they had to leave. "You ready for a bath Belle?"

She scrunched up her face, "No!"

"But you have to be clean." He leaned her on one of his hips and grabbed a little pink dress from the pile of clean clothes, "We've got to leave soon."

Belle kicked her legs, trying to get down, "NO!"

Oliver sighed and started her bath. Setting her down on the counter, he stripped her down and plopped her into the bath. He could get a clean diaper on her after a bath and could get the old one off, but when it came to her business, he just couldn't do it. Ollie grabbed a washcloth from the drawer and began scrubbing her down. "Now, you have to be a good girl for people today, okay."

She looked up at him and blinked, then splashed him. He glared at her as Belle laughed her little mind out. "Very funny Belle." Turning around, he grabbed a waiting towel and laid it on the floor opened up. "Okay, time to get out."

"No!" she said, splashing him again.

Oliver took her out and laid her on the towel, then wrapped her up and began drying her off. Belle laughed and kicked her legs, giving her brother a hard time on getting her dressed. Once he finally did, he picked her up and went back to where the bags where. Grabbing them with one free arm, he got them down stairs and into the kitchen.

He set Belle into her highchair and went to get her some applesauce. She wasn't developing as well as she should so she didn't have many teeth to eat solids with. He sat down in front of her, spoon in hand, "Here comes the plane!" Oliver said in a sing-song voice.

Belle opened her mouth and took the food in her mouth. She finished about half of it and then started on her milk bottle. Her brother finished off the food then went out onto the porch, looking at the barn. Nothing was out of place, so he went back in and put the bags on the porch. "Belle, you ready to leave?"

She held up her arms, wanting to be picked up. Oliver laughed and picked her up. Walking back outside they saw two pairs of giant legs. He set Belle down, "Morning." He said, walking into their vision.

"Oliver, what kept you?" Megatron asked, kneeling down to height.

Oliver pointed to his sister, "She wouldn't listen and take her bath." Belle looked up at the talking robots and tottered over to her brother, wanting to be held. He sighed and picked her up, "Are we goin' or not?"

Megatron glared at his charge, "You will learn respect and not to order your master." The human just looked up at the monster, waiting to leave. The mechs transformed and opened their cockpits.

Oliver threw in his bags and then hopped into Megatrons cockpit with Belle. ::Knockout, I need a bridge now::

::One bridge on its way:: Knockout's voice said.

In front of them was the bridge, waiting for them to go through. The two flyers went right through and ended up back on the Nemesis. Soundwave was there to greet him along with Airachnid and their charges. "Lord Megatron, glad to have you back." The femme's voice sang.

"When did you all arrive?" he asked, letting his charge get out of him with their things.

Starscream transformed as well and looked at Megatron picking up his and his own charge. "About an hour ago." She said, "But the wheel's where here much earlier working on what you requested."

Megatron smiled, "Excellent." He handed over Belle to Starscream. Oliver covered his ear's waiting for his sister to flip out, but she didn't. "Meet in the med bay in one hour, we must all discus things. But for now, settle in your charges." They all bowed to the mighty mech and left the room.

**Breakdown and Lily in Breakdown and Knockout's Shared Room.**

Lily looked around the huge room, huge to her at least. She noted that there were two metal beds and a desk. There was also a shelf with huge things on it. Lily set hers and David's bags down on the floor along with her guitar. "Nice place you guys got here."

The big blue mech looked down at the girl, "I guess it is." He was working on his report due to Megatron two weeks ago.

"So, what am I supposed to be doing?" she asked, sitting on the floor Indian style.

He rolled his optics, "I don't know, entertain yourself."

Lily glared at the back of the big Con and went into her bag to find her sketch book and pencils. She looked for something to draw, anything interesting at the most. So, she decided on drawing her guardian's back view.

Getting comfortable, she sighed and got out the shape of his body. After almost thirty minutes, Breakdown turned around and saw his charge doing something with something with her glossa sticking out. He got out of his chair and knelled down to get closer, "What are you up to?"

She jumped, not hearing him get up. "Dude, don't do that! I could've gotten a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he apologized, "but can you answer my question?"

Lily sighed, "I'm sketching you." She showed him the rough sketch, "See?"

He looked at what was supposed to be him and could kind of see what she was trying to do. "Very well, now that I'm done with my report, you want to walk around Nemesis?"

She smiled, "Anything other than sitting around!"

Breakdown held out his hand, waiting for her to climb on. She happily did so and the two new friends were off.

**Airachnid and Claire Walking Around the Ship**

"…So then, I just wait for them to dry." Clair finished explaining how she paints her nails.

Arachnid's eyes lit up, "So you can just give yourself a paint job whenever you want?"

Claire nodded, "And any color I want." She was looking over her now pink nails.

The femme looked amazed, "I'll have to ask Knockout to loan me some paint so that you can do mine."

Blondie laughed, "That sounds good…um, like, which one is he?"

"The red mech." Airachnid answered, "He's the medic here…"

Claire squinted her eyes, "So, a doctor?" the femme bot nodded, "Oh, then he can keep me on my diet!"

"Diet?" the spider bot exclaimed. The human slowly nodded, "Claire, why are you on a diet?"

She looked down at her skirt and started straightening it, "I don't wanna talk about it. Please don't make me."

Airachnid looked down at the young human and sighed. "I won't make you. Not know anyways."

"Thank you Airachnid and I won't make you say anything you don't want to." Claire said, smiling up at her new friend.

The femme smiled back, "Now, tell me about how you do your hair…"

**Knockout and David in the Med Bay**

David was sitting on the counter watching his guardian making something's on the other side of the room. "Um, Knockout…what are you doing?"

"Something that Lord Megatron asked me to do." Knockout answered, grabbing his welder that was lying next to him.

The human swung his legs back and forth, "Can I know what it is?"

Red medic glanced behind his shoulder, "Megatron doesn't want me to say anything…"

"Why?" David asked.

K.O. kept at his work, "Because I was ordered not to."

"Why?" he asked again.

Knockout tightened something, "Because an order is an order and you have to listen to them."

David was quiet for a moment, "Why?"

The medic was furious now. He slammed the welder onto the counter and ran over to his charge. "I don't know okay! Know stop repeating the same things over and over again!"

The human boy stepped back a little, fear in his eyes and face all red. "I-I'm sorry sir."

Counting to ten backwards, the medic sighed. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to." He grabbed his charge and held him up to his face. "Please don't me angered with me."

"I'm not anymore." he said, looking right into his red optics, "If you're not mad at me."

He looked at the boy's face, growing back to its original skin shade. "Your face was once red, and now it's not…why?"

**Soundwave and Logan in the Monitor Room**

Logan looked up at the silent giant who was watching the screens. It was very interesting for the young human, watching the whole ship in one room. He also got to see what some of the other Decepticons looked like. They reminded him of Soundwave in that they don't have a mouth or eyes. But, they could speak and had a red streak where their eyes should be.

The thirteen year old also noticed that everyone here, except for the blue one, had red eyes and actually talked. He looked up at the moving head of the Con and tapped his chest, "Can you speak?"

Soundwave nodded once, not looking down at the boy. Logan sighed, "Then why don't you?"

The Con didn't respond in anyway, he only moved his head to face another monitor. The young teenager groaned and laid on the open hand, "You won't even answer me now!"

The silent mech looked down and tilted his head to the side. Then, Logan got a good idea, "Do you write things?"

Soundwave typed something onto a computer with his free hand, and then translated it into English. Yes I do write things. Now, I do not appreciate your tone with me. Please change your attitude or I would have to result in punishment.

Logan read the message and then blushed a little, "Sorry Soundwave, I just don't like being ignored."

Apology accepted. I must finish my shift so that we can meet the others in about one half of an hour. Soundwave typed, not taking his gaze away from a monitor screen.

The boy read it again, and then snuggled into the palm of his guardian. "Okay, I'll let you work." He took out his ear buds and began blasting the latest Usher song. Soundwave mentally sighed, not wanting to listen to the human music that was too loud.

**Megatron and Oliver in the Control Room**

**Starscream and Belle in the Control Room**

Megatron was sitting on his throne, pet in his lap. He was currently stroking Oliver's head with his thumb. Glancing up wards, he saw his SIC holding his charge far away from his body. All Belle wanted was to cuddle up and take a nap, but she wasn't going to fall asleep if she wasn't in a lying position. So, she was kicking her little legs and thrashing around her tiny arms in protest.

Oliver noticed this and decided to speak up, "Sir, Belle may be tired…why don't you hold her to your chest?"

The seeker glared at the human male, "I don't need your advice human."

"She is my sister though." The teen put in.

Starscream just huffed and looked at Belle. She was almost at the brink of tears, and Megatron didn't want the human crying. "Starscream, stop being so stubborn and listen to the human."

Growling, he slowly brought the girl closer and cupped her into one of his hands, putting it on his chest. Belle sighed in relief and snuggled right in. Oliver smiled, "That did it, I knew it would."

"How do you know so much about your sparklings?" Starscream asked in a whisper.

Ollie sighed, "I've been watching over Belle since the say she was born." He cracked his knuckles, "It was only a matter of time before I started catching on."

Megatron looked down at his charge, "What about your creators? Don't they care for her and let you go to your learning facility?"

The teen looked down at his boots. "Um, my creators, that's my parent's right?" The war lord nodded. "Right, well…my dad hasn't been in America since last year, and we haven't heard from him since."

"And your Carrier?" the seeker asked.

Oliver just closed his eyes, not wanting to talk about it. The older mechs let it go, knowing that it was obviously a sensitive topic. ::Lord Megatron, the devises are ready:: Knockout commed.

::We shall be there. Inform the others:: Megatron cut the line and picked up Oliver, "Come, we are wanted in the med bay."

The two mechs walked out of the room and headed for the med bay. All of the wandering drones gave the humans look of curiosity, especially to Belle and Starscream. The seeker glared at them and edged pulled the girl farther away from his chest. Belle looked up at his source of warmness with tired eyes and a frown on her face.

The mech sighed and put the girl back, feeling her snuggle her head to his spark. It was odd and awkward for him. He didn't like younger things, his species or not, that's why when one of the drones brought in a nest full of baby birds and everyone kept teasing him saying that he was their Carrier.

They arrived in the med bay right as the others were walking in. "There you are." Knockout said, turning around and watching them walk in, "Bring your humans here." The medic pointed to a berth.

The humans were set down on the berth and then Belle had a fit. This was the third time she's been woken up in the past ten minutes. She held up her arms, wanting to be held by someone she actually felt comfortable with. "I told ya Screamer," Breakdown snickered, "not even other species like you."

Starscream glared at the blue mech, "Do not push me Breakdown."

K.O. walked in between the auguring mechs. "Okay mechs, can we stick to the matter at servo please?" he set down some circular devices on the berth with one in his hand. "David, come here."

The Hawaiian boy shuffled over to the waiting medic and looked up at him. Knockout opened the devise and attached it onto the boy's ankle. Lily looked at his cousin's ankle, "Are you Lolo?"

A deceives was put on her own ankle, "What does 'Lolo' mean?" Breakdown asked.

She looked down at her own foot in horror, "I said, ARE YOU CRAZY? What is this thing?"

"A tracking device," Megatron explained, "We must know where you all are at all times."

Claire looked at the red medic attaching the thing on her foot, "Couldn't have been any uglier?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Chill out princess…"

"I need to look good hippie child." Claire responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Hawaiian teen cracked her knuckles, "Glad we've got a medic nearby."

Claire screamed right as Lily was about to jump. But, Breakdown grabbed Lily in his hand, "Stop, we don't hurt each other."

She glared up at him, "Fine…she won't be injured for now."

The blonde teen cowered close to her guardian. Logan was checking out his new accessory as Oliver was getting his on. Belle was being stubborn and wasn't letting K.O. touch her. "C'mon fleshy, you've gotta have his on."

"No!" she said, kicking her legs around.

Her brother sighed, "Belle, you have to listen to him. He's in charge right now."

"NO!" she yelled at him.

Megatron knelled down to look at the girl, "You will listen and obey, understood."

Belle put her face into Oliver neck, scared of the big mean mech. She rested her moving feet and Knockout quickly attached the circle on her ankle. "There, was that so hard?" Oliver said, bouncing her a little in his arms.

She looked up at him, frown on her face. Claire walked over to him, watching Lily's glare. "She's so cute."

He set his sister down, "I guess so…"

Belle left the talking teens and tottered over to Logan. He looked at her, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and patted his leg, "Yes."

The seeker face palmed, "She didn't even answer the question."

"She doesn't know many words yet." Oliver said, peeling away from the blonde girl.

David finished looking over his new foot accessory and sighed. Then, his stomach growled and he shot a glance at his cousin. She laughed, "Was that you?"

He nodded, "I'm hungry…can't help it."

"You'll get your energon soon." Knockout said, putting away some things.

Lily looked up at the medic, "We can't eat that, it'll probably kill us!"

Airachnid looked down at the femme who tried to attack her charge. "Then what do you consume?"

"And where can we get it?" Megatron added.

Logan looked upwards, joining the conversation, "The store like Costco or something like that."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, everything there is in bulk. One stop shopping."

The Decpeticons looked at each other as an idea came to their leaders mind and he privately commed them the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Okay, maybe you can see into the future and know what's gonna happen next… or you can just be super smart and know.**

**For the next chapter the Cons are using their holo forms so I need some suggestions on what they should look like and how old they should be.**

**I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE FLUFF!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. i'd like to know how you guys read FanFic's. like on your phone or on the computer...just wondering. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Study of Other Species**

Chapter 3: SHOPPING!

Lily sighed, leaning against Breakdown's window. "Do we have to go with you guys?"

The blue mech sighed and turned right, like the directions read, "Lord Megatron wants us to gather the right things. And we weren't going to leave you on the ship."

"But we have these stupid tracker things!" she ranted, rubbing her heavy ankle.

Breakdown just kept driving, not wanting to get into an argument with the girl. Knockout drove up to his side, David sitting in the driver seat. Lily's eyes widened, "Breakdown, roll down your window." The mech did as asked and Knockout rolled down his own. "Are you crazy? Get out of the driver seat David!"

"You're not my mom!" he yelled back, "Besides, K.O. said that this is the safest seat in the car."

The Hawaiian rolled her eyes, "At least put your seat belt on!"

Breakdown rolled up the window, cutting off the conversation. "We're pulling in, talk to him there."

She sighed and leaned into the seat. "If you had to bring us, why are the others coming too?"

"Because Lord Megatron ordered it." The blue mech sighed, parking in the parking lot far away from the store so that the flyers could also land close enough.

Lily hoped out of the car and someone else came out too. A thirtyish year old, dark skinned man with dark sunglasses, blue t-shirt, worn jeans and black combat boots walked over to her. She also noticed that he was wearing dog tags around his neck, some after shave and shaggy black hair. "Impressed?" the voice was Breakdown's alright, and Lily couldn't believe it.

"How did you do that?" she asked, looking him over.

The blue mech put his hands in newly formed pockets, "Holoform, Knockout made them for us."

She nodded and looked over at the on coming duo. There was David in his normal outfit, but then there was another man next to him. The man had black hair like Breakdown but it was in a Mohawk fashion, black rimed glasses, red earing on his left ear, and a black ghote. He also had on a red sports coat with black skin tight jeans, belt with Decepticon isniga on it and black church shoes.

"Isn't that cool?" David asked, smile on his face. "He's like an excast human. I can hit him and he feels pain!"

The doctor rolled his red eyes, "That's not what I wanted to hear, but he is correct."

Breakdown nodded, "You did a nice job on these buddy."

"Indeed." A voice said from behind the medic. They all turned around and saw the flyers and their charges coming to them. Lily noticed that all of them still had their red eyes. The one who talked had to them was Megatron, walking infront of everyone. His hair was dirty blonde and he had some very noticeable whiskers. He was wearing a black turtle neck, red belt and kakis with black shoes. Megatron also had on a red belt and watch.

To his left was Starscream holding Belle in his arms. The seeker was wearing black boots, grey skinny jeans with a sliver chain on it. A grey and black striped long sleeve was covering his torso and a sliver ring was on his hand. Black short hair was on his head with red highlights.

The two girls walked behind them, only three feet back. Airachnid was in a black tank-top with a chooker necklace around her neck. He long black layered hair went right to her shoulders. She had a purple mini skirt on and black high heels. Lily could have sworn that Claire and Airachnid could've been twins.

And finally, Soundwave was on Megatrons right, watching Logan closely. The slcient Con was wearing a black hoodie that covered his shaved head. His eyes were covered with sunglasses and a tattoo went down the side of his face. His pants sagged a bit and they were dark grey skinny jeans. Black basketball shoes were on his feet and they were untied. It reminded Logan of some city kids he used to hang out with.

Claire smiled, "Alright, now that everyone is here, we can go shopping!"

Lily groaned and crossed her arms across her chest. Breakdown laughed, "Don't like shopping…whatever that is…"

"Shopping is when people go to a store and get things they need." Logan explained.

The Hawaiian teen nodded, "Or, in most girls' place, they get what they want. It can take them forever to do!"

"Hey, the longest I've gone was three hours!" Claire defended, "And it was for my spring closet fashion."

Knockout's eyes widened as they started for the entrance. "For new plates and designs?" Claire nodded, "Holy Primus above."

Lily just clenched her teeth and held the door for everyone. Oliver grabbed a cart and walked through the atomic door, "Starscream, if you wanna put Belle in here so you don't have to carry her…"

The Seeker jumped at the chance of getting the human out of his arms. He set her in the cart and grabbed onto the handle, "Let's get this over with…" he groaned, following behind the others.

David walked close to Oliver, pointing out things they might want to eat. Oliver grabbed a bunch of green bananas and was about to put them in the cart until Lily stopped him, "Those aren't ripe Ollie."

"How do you know?" Megatron questioned, looking over the fruit.

She rolled her eyes, "Did you're family grow fruit for most of their life? Didn't think so…"

Lily grabbed some ripe bananas and placed them in the cart. Megatron grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged him over to Breakdown, "You need to teach your human some respect." He growled and shoved her over.

The blue mech huffed, "Yes sir, right away."

Megatron just walked to his main charge. Lily rolled her eyes at her glaring guardian, "What'd I do?"

"You need to learn to be quiet sometimes." He said, "Now I got in trouble."

She looked at the floor, wanting to drop the subject. Logan and Soundwave, on the other hand, were checking out something's Soundwave had questions about. "This is a box of Lucky Charms, one of my favorite cereals."

Claire gave a disgusting look at the box, "That's full of sugar and fats Logan."

He turned to look at her, "I don't get it."

She sighed, "It'll make you fat! You wanna get fat?" he shook his head, "Then put the box back."

Logan put the box back on the shelf, not wanting to get fat. But his mama told him that sometimes, sugar was a good thing. Soundwave just walked away from the shelf, indicating that the kid should follow him. Airachnid looked at her charge, hands on her hips, "What are you guys supposed to be consuming then?"

"Healthy foods." Claire said, walking towards the vegetables, "Like these things. This is basically what I eat on a day to day basis."

Knockout walked behind them, "Aren't you supposed to eat animals as well?"

She looked disgusted, "I don't, and that's killing animals for no reason. But some people do."

"I live for bacon!" David said, popping up randomly.

Starscream ignored their pointless conversation and looked at his charge. She was smiling at him, "What are you lookin' at kid?"

She giggled and poked his face. Oliver laughed, "What's his name Belle?" he pointed to Starscream.

The seeker just looked at his human. A huge smile came onto her face, "Mmm…moo…mooommy." Time seemed to freeze. Belle laughed, "Mommy!"

Lily had to hide her face in Breakdowns shoulder so that the seeker wouldn't see her laughing. David and Logan on the other hand just let it all out and began laughing. "Oh my God!" David said, having to sit down, "You're her mom!"

The mech glared, "No I'm not!"

"Well to her you are!" Logan said, leaning on Soundwaves shoulder.

Megatron and Airachnid exchanged smirks and began walking forward, wanting to get back to the ship. Claire walked next to Starscream, "I think it's adorable that she thinks that."

**-0-**

After getting past most of the clothes, they walked through the furniture section. Knockout looked at some things, "You guys sleep on these things?"

He was pointing to a pile of mattresses. David nodded and hopped up onto the pile, "Yeah man, there so soft!"

"Are you supposed to be up there?" Megatron looked at the jumping boy.

He shrugged as Logan climbed up, "I do this all the time. If you don't get caught, there's no harm!"

The boys looked like they were having fun and Belle wanted to have fun too. She reached her arms up, "Out!"

Starscream looked at what she wanted and shook his head, "I do not want you getting hurt."

She pouted, "Out!"

"I said no." he kept to his word, pushing her away from where the boys were. They walked past the aisle most parents dread, the toy aisle.

Belle hasn't seen so many toys in her young life and her eyes widened. She spotted something wonderful to her, a little white stuffed bunny. She reached out for it, "Mommy!"

The seeker sighed and grabbed it, "Here, now stay quiet."

And quiet she stayed. She squeezed that toy so tight she looked like she might burst. Starscream had a small smile creep onto his face, then hid it once they met back up with the others. "Let's leave, I'm getting sick of all this human things."

"Agreed." Knockout said, grabbing David off the pile, "You all need to consume and recharge. It's almost then eight thirty."

You could tell the time by Belle, she was getting tired and fussy. Oliver patted her head and grabbed a binky from his pocket, "Here Belle."

She took it right away and snuggled with her bunny. They all went to the check out, then it dawned onto Lily, so she dared to ask, "How are we gonna pay for this?"

Megatron reached into his pocket and pulled out two full bundles of cash. Oliver's eyes widened, "Where did you get that?"

"Knockout made it." The war lord simply said.

The older kids exchanged glances and just went along with it, wanting to get back to the ship and eat.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by pretty quickly. Lily and Oliver made simple PB and J sandwiches with juice boxes. Claire rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have to work out for thirty minutes tomorrow to lose just half of this."<p>

"Chill out princess," Lily said with a mouth full of sandwich, "have some fun."

Claire glared, "I do have fun. I just don't wanna get fat."

The Hawaiian girl stood up and spun around, "Do I look fat to you?" the blonde girl shook her head, "Then shut your mouth and eat."

The boys were just watching the mini cat fight along with their guardians. Belle was sitting in Oliver's lap, drinking her night time milk. Starscream looked at the siblings, watching what to do if she woke in the night. Knockout was tired, it's been a long day and all he wanted was to recharge for as long as possible. "Okay, let's get to recharge."

David wiped his hand across his face, "What's that?"

"Sleep, finally." Lily answered, pulling her hair back.

Breakdown picked her and David up, leaving the med lab for their room. Claire climbed onto Arachnid's waiting hand and sighed, needing her 'beauty sleep'. Logan and Soundwave left a while ago and were already in his room. Logan was curled up on the berth right where the silent mech put him. Soundwave was sitting at his desk, finishing up his latest report.

Breakdown and the kids got to their room and set the kids on the floor. "Get ready, I'll set you up a spot." Closing his eyes, David turned around as Lily quickly got on her PJ's. They're simple; basketball shorts, tank top. David just took off his shirt and he was done. The blue mech turn back to them and look at their tired faces. _Won't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night._

Knockout walked into the room, "Did you get them a place for their recharge?"

Breakdown nodded and picked them up. "Yeah…" he handed David over. "Take yours."

Lily didn't like being called a 'yours' so she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. She was set down on the berth, right by where her guardians head would go. There was a small pillow and a little blanket there. She snuggled into her blanket and looked at her cousin in a similar place on the other berth. Pudge, Lily's stuffed fish, was in her arms and close to her chest.

The mechs got onto their berths and the lights began to dim. David sighed and waved at Lily. She used sign language to say good night, like they used to do back home.

Airachnid placed Claire on her desk along with her things. The girl was busy brushing her hair and looking around the large room. "This is almost as big as my house alone…"

"Well, it's small in our terms." The femme bot said, sitting on her berth, "Now, let's get some recharge. We've got an interesting day of new things to happen tomorrow."

The teen snuggled into her blanket and looked at the ceiling. Claire sighed, "Does Lily hate me?" she questioned, no one really.

Airachnid was quiet for a moment, turning to face her charge, "I don't think so, and she's probably 'home sick' as you humans put it."

Claire thought about that for a moment then turned to face the looking Con. "I guess you're right."

The females smiled at each other, neither of them having anyone to talk to until now.

Megatron was sitting in his own 'captions' quarters at his desk. Oliver was sitting on the desk, looking over a book he brought with him. The boy was curious about this new place and everything to do with it. But, he was also worried about his sister adjusting to this new place. She's just a baby and now she's living with giant robots on a flying ship. And to top it all off, she called one of them mommy.

The little one didn't know her mother, and probably never would. Oliver was lucky enough to know her, she was a wonderful lady. Megatron looked down at the thinking boy and poked his head, "Are you not tired?"

Ollie shook his head, "I'm normally up late."

"Well," The war lord held out his hand, "it's getting late and you're still a youngling."

The boy climbed on and the two made it over to the large berth, big enough to hold two mechs his size. The boy was set down on one of the two pillows and Megatron laid next to him, putting both hands behind his hands. Oliver yawned, "What a day huh…"

"In deed." The mech agreed, "Now, not another sound-" The mech was cut off by a little snore. He looked down to see his main charge already sleeping, curled into a tight ball.

**2:45 am.**

Belle's eyes opened quickly and she looked up. There wasn't her fishy mobile, or the edges of her pink room that she could normally see. Her binky wasn't in her crib, she wasn't even in a crib. She was lying in an empty energon cube with some towels in it. What she did have was the new bunny she got today. Belle's tummy growled, she was hungry and awake, two things she didn't want right now.

So, the little girl did one thing she knew how to do, cry.

Starscream wasn't awaken by the cries, he was woken by the banging of the walls on either side of his room. Getting off of his berth, he walked all the way across the room and to the cube that held the girl. Reaching a hand in, he picked her up, "What could you possibly want at this hour?"

The toddler just kept crying, getting louder by the minute. The seeker sighed and began pacing around the room. That lasted for almost thirty minutes until there was a knock at his door. Opening it with his free hand he saw a very tired medic standing there with something between his fingers. "Give her this so that everyone can get back to recharge."

Starscream took the bottle and handed it to the crying child. She quickly took it and began sucking right away. A small smile formed on his face as he watched. "Aw, the seeker does have a spark." Knockout sneered.

The flyer shut his door, knowing that the medic would gossip around now. Sitting down on his berth, he watched the girl drink her milk. Getting a reminder from the back of his CPU, he slowly shifted the girl so that he was in the crook of his arm. Right next to his spark. Belle finished her milk and snuggled into the chest, smiling up. "Mommy…"

* * *

><p><strong>I need IDEAS TO LIVE!<strong>

**Love Y'all!**


End file.
